Unforgetable Summer
by broken-helix
Summary: When Harry returns to the Dursleys for summer he finds out Marges daughter is getting married, and to none other then his loveable Potions Master.


Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter universe.

Authors note: This is AU so don't be finicky please and thank you. I hope you all like it. Not Slash, sorry all you slashy lovers.

* * *

Chapter one: The start of a shitty summer

He knew it. He knew that today would be one of the worst of his life. He could fight of dementors. He could rid the world of Voldemort. He could tell that white headed weasel-ish Malfoy to go fuck himself. But there was one person Harry Potter could not defend himself against. Aunt Marge.

Harry Potter had returned home for the summer holidays only to find out that Marges daughter was getting married. Harry had only met the girl a handful of times. She was five years older then him. He remember being seven when he first met her. If he remembered correctly he wondered how such a beautiful girl could ever have come from the Dursley blood line. She had long, thick red hair and perfectly freckled skin. Harry had liked her. She was kind and caring with a smile that could melt hearts. He remembered a day when Dudley had pushed him and she had strode over and bent down getting her beautiful white Sunday dress dirty and grass stained.

* * *

"Are you ok?" She asked offering her hand to help him up. The young and awkward Harry had blushed and taken her hand.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She smiled warmly and led him into the house holding her hand all the way.

* * *

Yes Harry liked her. She was probably the only decent person in the Dursley blood line. And now as he lie on his bed wearing only a pair of oversized pants and hung low on hips she was arriving at the train station with her fiancé. Harry knew that he should be getting ready for her arrival, he wanted to look good for her. He didn't really know why, but it felt needed. He stood blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face, it had grown out since his youth. The ends of his hair now tickled his chin as he walked across his room to the small dresser and opened it. Finding only one clean shirt he pulled it on over his head.

This shirt had been a gift from a pen pal he had acquired over the past few months at school and now into the summer break. She...or even possibly he and harry had been writing consistently over the summer break receiving owl after owl of letters and tokens. The shirt had been a birthday gift. Harry laughed when he had opened it. It was a beautiful shade of deep purple with the hogwarts crest on the left sleeve. He loved it.

He turned his attention to the mirror that hung. above his dresser and looked over his outfit. Deciding he looked good enough he turned his attention to his face. Firstly checking for a random rogue pimple that had reared its ugly head then checking to make sure his glasses were on straight. He adjusted them a little then turned and headed out the door and down the stairs. Knowing the house was empty except for the kitten that had somehow found its way into Dudley heart.

"Good morning Jezebel." Harry cooed at the white and black Egyptian Mau as it slicked toward Harry purring loudly as it did. Jezebel rubbed himself against Harry's legs continuing his rhythmic purring as he did. The only reason Petunia had allowed the cat into her house was Dudley's want for it. Now that Dudley had grown bored with it the only reason it stayed was the fact Vermon now bragged to other cat lovers about his rare pure blood.

Harry bent down and scooped up the cats light frame in his arms. Harry was the one who had named the kitten. While the others drew a blank for any kind of name Harry decided to do what he could and searched though history texts choosing Jezebel from deep inside his potions text. The famous potion maker had made the invented many potions. He was pronounced a hero during the middle ages for killing a dark overload that had ruled the kingdom for ages. Harry could relate.

He walked around the back of the sofa to sit on it petting the Mau in his arms mindlessly and reached for the TV remote with his spare hand. He watched the news as Jezebel continued to purr in his arms. He changed the channel to the local music channel and began to watch the countdown of videos.

"Next is a re-release of My Beloved Monster by Els." Harry put the remote down and closed his eyes reminding himself of what was to come. Marge was coming. And his 'cousin's' wedding was to be held right here in the backyard of the small house on Privet drive.

_My beloved monster and me  
We go everywhere together  
We're in a raincoat that has four sleeves  
Gets us through all kinds of weather_

Harry smiled as the lyrics began to fill the air. The smile only stayed on his face for a few moments though. He heard the crunch of the gravel on the driveway and he opened his eyes. Jezebel looked up at him and let out a questioning meow.

"This will not be a good summer break Jezebel,' Harry sad giving the cat a reassuring pet on the head before placing him on the floor. "I can just feel it." He stood up and strode over to the window pushing apart the blinds to see Vermon get out of the car quickly followed by Petunia. Dudley squeezed out of the back. Harry looked to the other passenger door as Marge came out.

"Good thing she didn't bring that fucking dog of hers." Harry commented looking down to Jezebel who occupied himself rubbing up against Harry's legs once more. Then Harry saw a head of perfect red hair as his 'cousin' stepped out of the car.

_She will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_

"Harry!" Vermon bellowed stepping into the house. "Get out here and help your cousin with her bags." Harry took one last glance out the window trying to catch a glimpse of her fiancé. Seeing no one else he walked over to the door and stepped outside into the sunlight for the first time that day.

"Harry!" His heart lifted as he met eyes with his 'cousin'. He smiled and walked down the steps only to be met with a loving embrace by his cousin.

"It's been forever since I've been able to see my favourite little cousin!" She smiled showing off a fabulous smile of pearly whites. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Last time you saw me I was only nine." He said with a lopsided smile.

"Oh and look at what I've missed out on! You've grown up into quite the lady killer haven't you! I bet you have to beat them off with a stick at school." Harry chuckled, feeling his cheeks burn. He looked up to the rest of his relatives who were looking disapprovingly at the display.

"I better go help with the bags." Harry commented, stepping toward the car.

"Oh don't be silly Harry! Dudley's a big boy he can handle my little tiny bit of luggage right Dudley?" Harry looked at Dudley's face as it contorted. But she didn't seem t care.

Harry allowed himself to be lead back inside by the redhead and sat down on the couch. The song he was listening to continued to play softly in th background as she continued to speak with him.

_My beloved monster is tough  
If she wants she will disrobe you  
But if you lay her down for a kiss  
Her little heart it could explode_

"So Harry, how have the past few years treated you?" Harry thought of all the things he could tell his cousin. Cedric's death, Voldemort's rise, his school, his friends, the death of his god father, but then he remembered she was only muggle.

"Good." He responded smiling to hide the obvious lie that had escaped his lips.

"Oh Harry I'm so glad you're here! I don't know what I would do if I had Dudley to talk to. My fiancé will be here soon, he had to talk a later train because of business."

Harry nodded and laughed a little as she rolled her eyes. Harry had never figured out why his cousin liked him so much more then the rest of his family. He sensed she understood him on a level no one else did. If she was not a muggle Harry knew she would be on that he could turn to talk to about anything and everything, never having to fear the rejection the rest of his family gave him.

"Harry you are just going to love my fiancé he's so funny and handsome. He's my knight in shining armour." Harry glaceed out the window again to notice a new car had pulled into the driveway.

"Does he drive a black convertible stingray?" Harry asked smirking.

"Ya how did you..." She pondered then glaceing out the window over Harry's shoulder her eyes grew wide.

"He's here Harry!!" She jumped up and ran out the door.

_She will always be the only thing  
That comes between me and the awful sting  
That comes from living in a world that's so damn mean_

Harry looked back to the TV to watch the rest of the music video. He had no real need to run out to see who his cousin had chosen to marry. He would meet the lucky man in a few moments anyway when the rest of the family marched back into the living room and demanded he go and fetch them tea. Harry closed his eyes and listened to the few last melodious beats of the song as he remembered the last time he had seen his cousin. He had been nine and she had visited for only three days during the summer, but they had been some of the best days of summer he ever had. She had been a lovely playmate, and protected him from Dudley whenever possible.

* * *

"Belinda!" Harry called out to his cousin as Dudley took his glasses once more and tossed them to the ground.

"Time for Harry hunting." Dudley laughed at the thought of the idea. Then he got a smack upside the head from behind.

"Dudley Dursley!" She said from behind crossing her arms in front of her. "You go straight into the house right now or I will tell your mother what your doing to Harry!" Dudley huffed under his breath and turned to walk back into the house. As soon he was out of ear shot Belinda bent down beside Harry and picked up his glasses from the ground wiping them off on her shirt.

"There you go Harry good as new." She put them back on his face smiling widely as she did.

"Thank you Belinda." Harry said feeling the familiar blush creek back onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Harry, and call me Bee you know how much I hate being called Belinda."

* * *

Harry was snapped back to reality when Vermon strode into the house quickly followed by the rest of the family.

"Get up Boy." Vermon demanded. Harry did as he was told and got up off the couch and went to stand by the kitchen entrance. The family settled into chairs and onto couches when Belinda came into the house.

"Ok everyone. I would like to thank you all in advance for your loving support and help with my wedding. But to kick off the event's I guess you would all like to meet my fiancé. Well here he is."

Harry glanced over to the door frame and almost went into an epileptic fit. There in all his arrogance, loathing and pride stood his most hated professor.

Severus Snape.


End file.
